To a very small degree
by Nebula Rising
Summary: Mission locate and bring home Team Taka/Hebi after the defeat of Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha. Sakura Haruno finds herself at her wits end as she once again confronts her childhood love and the growing darkness in herself. SasuSaku with slight Kaka/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is the updated chapter, edited by my wonderful absolutely darling new beta _**Emily Nash**_, who seems to have found a way to make sense of my crazy writing and terrible grammar and transform it into an actual fabulous fanfiction. I am very grateful to her! :)_

_On another note, this story takes place a bit in the future and as I'm the author I reserve the right to change certain things! Ha! So I may end up shifting certain things that did happen in the anime/manga and make them unhappen here! Also, My Sakura may seem OOC but I purposely did so. My Sakura is more mature and closed off around all others except perhaps Team Kakashi/Yamato. So be prepared!_

_Disclaimer. I do not own anything but the plot!_

* * *

**The years teach much which the days never know. -Ralph Waldo Emerson**

_**

* * *

**_

For some reason unknown to Sakura, animosity was emanating from the red haired woman before her. A snarl ripped its way through tightly pressed lips.

"You!"

Raising a kunai in front of her, hands shaking faintly as she gripped the cold metal tightly.

"You're that bitch!"

Sakura stood rigid, eyes gazing at the slightly taller woman in front of her, her face blank.

"Who are you?"

She found that her words lacked bite, considering how angry she should have been – would have once been – but then again, it's been many years since she has found anything strong enough to effect her the way it _should_ have.

"That doesn't matter," she spat, her eyes clamping shut in raging anger. "Leave! Go away from here."

She sounded almost desperate, and Sakura shook her head slowly.

"I don't take orders from you," she said quietly.

She pressed a finger lightly to the headset in her ear, static welcoming the hurried voice of her best friend.

"_Sakura, I found one,_" she nodded even though he couldn't see her. "_He's got Zabuza's sword._" Sighing, she pushed the small button that allowed her to communicate with him.

"Do what you can. I'll be there soon," she whispered, her gaze wandered briefly over the agitated kunoichi in front of her, gauging the likelihood of an attack.

It was only a moment before his rapid "_Hai, Sakura-chan_," was carried over on a wave of static. Sakura focused her attention back to the proud woman in front of her, whose trembling fingers gave away her panic. Her red eyes spoke something of desperation.

"You must be from Team Hebi," she said with a careful voice, soft but not tender, holding out her hand, "I am under orders from the Hokage to take you to Konoha where you will await trial. It would be wise not to resist," She spoke quietly, making the other woman flinch.

In a voice so quiet that Sakura almost didn't hear it, the red headed woman spoke. Her gaze was trained on the ground as if she were afraid look at Sakura in the eyes.

"I won't leave Sasuke."

Sakura observed the girl for a moment further before she smiled slightly.

"Good."

* * *

Karin could only react by looking up with wide eyes at the standoffish girl before her, green orbs holding her red ones in an intense gaze.

"What?"

Placing her arms across her chest, the pink haired woman kept her very small smile, one that didn't match her cold eyes before turning away.

Karin balked for a moment, before flinging her kunai at the woman, who easily avoided it.

"Don't!" She said, biting her lip, "Don't walk away from me!"

The woman let a weak laugh escape her lips.

"Why? You aren't going to fight me, I'm not going to waste my time here."

Karin felt hot rage surge through her chest.

"If you want a fight, that's fine by me," she spat back.

Reaching into her pouch she quickly withdrew a handful of senbon needles. Blinking momentarily, she hurled them with deadly precision. The space however, where the other kunoichi had stood, was now vacant.

Karin felt her heart beating heavy in her chest as she sent out locating chakra, moving to concentrate the stream, she realized she couldn't move.

"Damn it," she hissed past numb lips.

She winced as she looked around, the forest appeared different, much less dense. In front of her stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha. His name left her lips on reflex, he turned towards her and she gasped. It wasn't the same Sasuke Uchiha she knew. This was a boy.

"Sasuke?" She breathed, "Is that you?"

Clearly she was caught in a genjutsu, however, she couldn't bring herself to release it.

The Uchiha boy smiled, a small smile that she hadn't seen in a very long time, and never one so sincere. This image faded and a new scene took its place.

He sat with his two old teammates, eating ramen together; they seemed to enjoy each others company – even Sasuke.

Another scene where the woman with pink hair leaned over a wounded Sasuke. A chaotic battle raged around them.

She experienced several more brief but frustratingly poignant moments between Sasuke and his old team, it made Karin feel sick.

Rapid the environment transformed again, another forest, a young Sasuke was fighting someone. She felt her chest seize up, unable to even gasp as she recognized his opponent. It had been what seemed like years since she had seen him. Since she had last laid eyes on the corrupted sanin.

Extending the long spiral of his neck, Orochimaru's fangs sunk into Sasuke's neck; in a yowl of pain Sasuke sunk to his knees, eyes wide, gripping his shoulder.

In an instant Orochimaru was gone, Karin heard Sasuke breathe a name, before his pink haired team mate returned, cradling him in her arms.

_"Sasuke…"_

She appeared younger, innocent and more sincere.

Karin then stood before Konoha village, watching as Sasuke with hands shoved in his pockets, backpack slung on his shoulder, headed for the exit.

She observed painfully the pink haired kunochi's chase, from her aspect she saw him wince, as if he knew what was coming.

_"It's the middle of the night,"_ he said softly. His voice was different, still harsh, but it lacked the cold and unfeeling undertone she had come to expect. _"What're you hanging around here for?"_

She watched dejected as the scene unfolded before her; Sasuke took a few more steps towards the exit with his eyes downcast.

_"Why Sasuke?" _

These words pierced her resolve. She had always wanted to ask him the very same thing. Why?

_"Why won't you ever tell me anything?"_

She listened as Sasuke defended himself, his dark eyes unblinking, still trained on his feet. Karin found herself, as she often did, unable to glance away from his face. Sasuke's eyes remained motionless, no shade of emotion tinting his face.

_"I love with all of my heart! …I promise…you'd never regret it…I'm begging you don't walk away. I'll do anything I can to help," _the girl yelled, her hand clutched to her heart. "_If you can't stay, then take me with you."_

Karin felt tears of her own stinging her eyes.

It was the first time she'd ever seen real emotion play across Sasuke's face. His eyes immediately closed and his eyebrows shot down, like he was in pain. In an instant, it was gone, and he gave a smile that was somehow, very sad for Sasuke Uchiha.

He disappeared, coming to stand behind her, his eyes soft for only a fleeting moment as he whispered her name so gently.

_"Sakura…"_

Karin could hardly breath as she watched him, so very un like the Sasuke she knew.

_"Thank you for everything."_

Karin stood, facing nothing but the wind.

"Are you…" she breathed. "Are you still here?"

Expelling her chakra, she easily found the woman. She was allowing herself to be found, hardly masking her chakra at all.

"Why would you show me that?" she demanded.

The familiarity of the pink haired woman's piercing green eyes caught Karin off balance. She mentally cursed her.

"You are a fool," the woman said. Karin's skin prickled as the harsh, bitter words fell from the mouth of such a small, almost fragile being.

"Why because Sasuke loves me?" She spat, suddenly feeling utterly helpless.

The woman looked completely unphased.

"I have shown you my most precious memories."

Karin registered that there was no hostility on her voice, her words seemed sincere.

"What are yours?" She asked, this time with a tinge bitterness.

Before she could answer, her mind met black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys. Second chapter is up and I'll admit, it's a bit longer than I usually make my chapters. Also, it's up a bit sooner than I expected, but this chapter seemed to come easily to me. I'll go ahead and explain that this story in particular will focus on the views of only four characters, and that's Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Karin. They'll be the only ones who really matter in that since._

_Thanks for viewing! So review for me! I love you guys! Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.-Buddha

* * *

**

Karin awoke abruptly, jolted by the heavy footsteps of the person carrying her. She was being held uncomfortably under someones arm, more like a sack than a person really.

Considering this, she wasn't surprised to notice, when craning her neck upwards, that it was the impassive form of Uchiha Sasuke lugging her around. She felt her chakra tingling as it returned throughout her body. Uphead she could sense Juugo, but Suigetsu was strangely absent.

Moments later Sasuke seemed to sense her renewed state of consciousness and set her down roughly. Remembering the childhood memories that had been shared with her, Kain looked up at Sasuke in wonder.

They resumed travel, in silence for at least a half hour before she spoke.

"Where is Suigetsu?" she asked.

Neither of the men made a move to answer. Karin snorted.

"Where is he?" she asked again.

Juugo slowly turned towards her, a frown stretching slightly across his face.

"You'll have to see for yourself," he said softly.

They landed at their current encampment, the third member of team taka lay sprawled next to a dwindling fire. He was groaning quietly, his face contorted in pain.

"I got him away," Juugo continued, his voice echoing behind her as she knelt by his side.

"He wouldn't have lasted…they would have brought him down."

Karin glanced back briefly; Sasuke stood silently, truly like a hawk as he watched their exchange.

"Who's '_they'_?" she asked, visually examining Suigetsu's injuires.

To her surprise it was Sasuke who answered, causing her to still.

"Team Kakashi."

Karin looked to Juugo, who nodded in affirmation.

"First it was the Kyuubi, but as soon as I got there the other two did too," he said, rough anger overwhelming his tone.

"Hatake Kakashi, and Haruno Sakura," sounded Sasuke. Karin spun to see his face, which was still impassive despite the thick annoyance that coated his words.

Shivers shot down her spine as she remembered the kunoichi with the pink hair. Her strange gift of memories and ambigous request.

_"What are yours?"_

She wondered if she knew Karin's memories of Sasuke were all tainted. Smeared with blood, terror and fear?

In truth, she had almost no fond memories of Sasuke. She loved him, but it didn't mean Sasuke was kind to her in any way. In fact, he barely let her touch him.

She scanned through the memories of Sasuke with his old team. His faint but present smiles, not a picture of hapiness exactly, but not the utterly devastated youth that she knew.

Karin realised that she probably didn't even have one memory that could even begin to compare to the pink haired kunoichi.

She looked up at Sasuke, who stood glaring at the sky, fists clenched at his sides. Briefly, wondered at the cause, but quickly realized that even if she asked him, she wouldn't get an answer.

_Why won't you tell me anything?_

It made the ache more bearable, knowing that Sasuke treated the other girl the same way. They were alike she guessed, loving the same man, too dispassionate to love them back.

* * *

Kakashi felt his resolve crumbling as he knelt by the base of a tree, watching silently as Sakura finished healing Naruto. She kissed him on the head softly and ordered him to sleep.

He felt his façade slip further as she walked quietly over to him, face smudged with dirt. Her hands brushed softly over his shoulders, glowing blue as she probed his body for wounds, switching to green periodically as she focused her healing chakra.

"Today was nothing to be proud of," she said quietly, her eyes not meeting his. With his Konoha headband loose in his hand, a lone sharingan eye peered at her, spinning slowly.

He gave her a gentle smile.

"Cheer up Sakura-chan. We caught up to them, that's a step forward."

This was true. Team Kakashi had been searching for Sasuke and his team for months now, they had never been that close, not this close.

They had found them. Even though they didn't find Sasuke himself, his allies were more than enough proof of their proximity.

"We let them get away." His student said, her voice wavering.

This was why he couldn't seem to hold his own around her. She was so delicate with him and Naruto. Reminding him of how attached they were to one another.

Sakura wouldn't be caught dead showing weakness in front of anyone else. As a tear slid down her face Kakashi encircled her shoulders, pulling her to him.

Her tears were silent, her body limp. It pulled at his heart strings at a way he could barely stomach.

After a time, he decided to break the silence.

"We'll catch him."

Images of a boy he'd thought of like a son flickered through his mind.

Now…how much more mature and incredibly powerful Naruto was, and Sakura, he didn't even like to think about her. Mostly because when he did think about her, he realized just how much his opinion of her had changed over the years. No longer a child, no longer the adequate, but never exceptional student. No longer that Sakura.

She was a grown woman now, a grown woman who very often slept in his arms. She was doing such at this very moment.

Looking down at her, a smile spread across his face. He shifted her to a comfortable position on his lap, yawning as he drifted off to sleep, chin resting atop her head.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to the sound of both of his teammates bickering about which one held their own in the battle they had yesterday.

Apparently, Sakura let Naruto win, saying that the punch he landed to the red haired male was definitely better than the bone shattering grip she had on the white haired shark man's ankle. Though Kakashi didn't quite agree, he let it go as he stood with a yawn, stretching as he walked towards them. The morning sky was a dark, misty gray and it smelled like rain.

They smiled and waved as a unit. "Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto grinned, still referring to him as Sensei even though they were the same rank so it wasn't necessary. "How'd you sleep?" He asked leaning down and folding up his sleeping mat.

Sakura also gave him a warm smile as she pack up her own things with little fuss. It didn't seem like she was in a good mood, despite her smile and her releasing of frustrations in her crying last night. He could tell by her stiff movements that she was disappointed in herself. After all, they knew each other better than anyone else.

"Oi, fine." He replied, and after only about an hour, the three were sprinting off in the direction of the Uchiha's scent, which Pakkun, who was obviously displeased, told them was "all over the damn place".

The little dog was bounding forward in front of them when he so happily informed them that Sasuke traveled the area frequently that night, because his scent was everywhere and very fresh. He snorted as he continued on.

Naruto grunted from Kakashi's left side. "Maybe he was trying to confuse us cause he knows we'll have Pakkun. He's probably trying to throw us off." He said, his face serious as it always was when he was talking about his absent best friend.

Kakashi nodded. "Maybe."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was very angry. Actually, that didn't quite elaborate his emotions properly; Sasuke was absolutely livid.

He was so angry that he hadn't been able to sleep the entire night, and in trying to cope with his dilemma he cut circles around the immediate area, trying to rid his mind of thoughts about his ex-team.

He was angry at a number of things. At his team mates for being so weak as to be defeated by his old friends so easily. At himself for thinking about them all night. Certainly at the entire situation in general.

Most assuredly he did not agree with any of it.

Karin's voice broke him out of his mental brooding as she shouted from behind him. "Sasuke, I can sense them."

He nodded. He didn't need to ask her where for her to know immediately that was what he wanted to know. "To our left, about 97 meters away. They're going to close in fast if we don't do something."

He scowled. "Why didn't you notice them sooner."

"I think something was covering their chakra. I can't be sure if they've recognized us or not, but I think their coming this way." She sounded almost afraid and he wondered why for a moment before it finally set in what situation he was in.

They'd _actually_ found him. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were actually going to corner him.

His veins were absolutely thrumming with anticipation as he stopped on the branch. "Good."

Karin's gasp was louder as she stopped on the branch right beside him. He heard the slight crack and strain behind him as Juugo and Suigetsu, who was still recovering, stopped as well. "We fight." He said quietly, his voice dull despite his excitement.

"We can't fight them." Karin pleaded, her voice rising in tone. "Suigetsu is hurt and he will be at a disadvantage with the lightning wielder. Juugo can only last so long himself. The battle yesterday really drained his chakra, he isn't fully recovered." She paused for a moment, "I can't win against her." She added almost as if it was an afterthought, her voice lowering considerably. He did recognize that it was against her character to admit something negative about herself.

Sasuke tried to remember the aftermath of Sakura's punch, which he'd never seen firsthand, but had accounts of its power. "I know." It was doubtlessly the truth. Karin was his sensory expert; She had never been a very good fighter.

Beside him, he saw Karin flinch as if words hurt her. This was odd because he would assume she'd be used to him by now. "I will fight Naruto." He said evenly. "I don't care what you do to the others, or what they do to you, but Naruto is mine." He grimaced. "I won't run." After a moment of silence, he looked down at a shivering Karin. Had Sakura really frightened her so badly yesterday? "How far?"

She answered with no hesitation. "56 meters and closing. I sense a chakra flare in the Kyuubi." She said weakly.

It was true. The normally warm and friendly chakra she'd felt before was gone, replaced by an eager red chakra that craved for Sasuke's attention, his blood. Sasuke himself could feel Naruto's chakra enclosing in.

"The Copy nin is flanking the rear, and their medic"- he heard a harsh swallow from her- "Seems to also be building chakra. I'm not sure what she'd doing, but there is almost as strong of a chakra signal as the Kyuubi is sending out." And that's when it hit her, it must have. Sasuke heard Karin inhaled and as he turned to her, her red eyes were wide. "I can feel her chakra. She's pinpointed us." Karin took a step back as if she could see the strand of Chakra approaching her. "We won't be able to shake her now. She's locked onto our position."

It was at that moment, that Sasuke felt his own chakra spike along with his adrenaline.

"29 meters" Karin said softly, whispering as if she thought they'd hear her talk.

Sasuke felt his lips pull into a tight and almost deranged smile. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **This is a short chapter compared to the last, and it's half of the fight sequence. And yes, I do suck at writing fight scenes, so sorry if this isn't up to par with the rest of my writing. I'll try to get it over with as painlessly as possible._

* * *

**Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother. Kahlil Gibran**

* * *

Sakura could hear her blood pumping in her ears as she forged onward at Naruto's heels. She could feel the remarkable chakra signal of Sasuke and his team, all four of their chakra in an assortment of conditions, Sasuke's being the best, his team seemed to be weaker than him however. Rather than running they were at a standstill, huddled together and she almost laughed as they charged on, into the moment she knew was pending and that they'd been waiting for.

"They've stopped. They know were coming." She said loud enough for the others to hear.

Her heart was pounding as they approached Sasuke. She could practically feel him already. Maybe it was his ego she was feeling, but she didn't care. He always did this to her. Made her angry at herself for being so weak; Made her want to prove herself to him.

She clenched her fists at her side. _Not this time_, she told herself, _I will not be defeated by you today Sasuke. _With every branch that her feet hit, she could feel her tenacity building. This was what she had been waiting for. What they'd all been waiting for.

"We can do this! Lets bring that teme home!" Naruto's bellow in front of her made her smile, a smile that was still on her face as Team Hebi came into view.

Her eyes caught that of the tall red-ish orange haired man, then scrapped over the purple eyes of the scary looking fish man before catching the slightly trembling frame of the woman she'd seen just yesterday. Whether she was trembling from anger, anticipation or fear Sakura wasn't sure, but she didn't dwell as her eyes rose of their own accord towards her ex-partner. Sasuke was gazing down at them with a blank face, his hand on his sword.

It shouldn't have been surprising that his visage was just as flawless and vacant as she remembered it being as a child, but still to see his face so lacking in emotion, it still shot shivers down her spine.

"Sasuke…" She felt his name slip from her mouth and it drew his red eyes towards her own, and she held his-despite the fact that it was dangerous to look directly into his Sharingan. Her lowered eyebrows and stern face did not drop as he nodded almost fictionally. She couldn't tell if she imagined it or not.

"Sakura." He then turned his attention back to the others. "Naruto, Kakashi." He addressed them with fierce eyes that made up for the lack of presence upon his features.

Naruto immediately went to yelling something about how he was going to bring the bastard home with them, and she felt Kakashi tense beside her.

It was less than one minute before everything seemed to slow down, and the sky opened up her somber mouth, and let loose a flurry of rain that was unexpected, but evidentially needed, as it produced the beginning of a long awaited battle.

Down with the rain came the members of Team Hebi and they promptly split into two groups; Sasuke and Naruto taking their battle in a wide range immediately disappearing off into the distance and Sakura and Kakashi against the remaining members.

Frozen for a moment as if from shock, they took to a battle of bravery as they stared each other down; Daring the other to look away.

With the acceptance of the battle started, Sakura took the time to carefully think of a plan. She dared to hold her hand out towards Kakashi, who immediately took it.

Plan commenced.

Luckily Sakura Haruno trained with Kakashi more times than she could count so it was like second nature as he lifted her in the air, assisting her in a flying chakra loaded kick aimed right for Karin's head as he immediately began attacking the other two men.

Karin managed to avoid the kick by a few inches, but the ground wasn't so fortunate as it burst, ripping around into hundreds of fissures and crevices.

Karin was not so lucky as to miss landing in an opening in the ground however, knocking her off balance as she yelped and fell to the ground, her ankle shattered.

Sakura immediately left the red head girl lying there for the moment, turning her attention to Kakashi she ran up behind him and aimed her fist at the man with red hair as he attempted to sneak a hit in on her former sensei. Apparently he wasn't expecting her arrival, and therefore the punch she landed directly to his face sent him flying through the air.

Sakura wasn't able to remain at his side long before Karin was at her back however, throwing an array of weapons in a disoriented manner. She was limping and therefore, on the defensive as soon as Sakura's attention was reverted towards her again.

It didn't take long for Sakura's one on one battle with Karin to begin winding down, as she managed to get a shot breaking the other kunochi arm, not doing enough damage to kill simply to remove her from battle.

"Why are you doing this?" The red haired kunochi sneered and Sakura gave her a smile, walking towards the other woman who- on the ground without weapons and without defense- was against putting up a fight.

"I'm bringing him home." She said softly, her green eyes reflecting the dull gray of the sky and dimming the gleam that they normally possessed.

Karin snorted. "He doesn't want to go back to the leaf" She sat up, wincing. Sakura assumed the pain would be coming in waves now. She had most likely had a few cracked ribs, a broken arm, a shattered talus, and her chakra was depleting fast as she attempted to heal some of the smaller breaks. "He'll resent you if you make him return."

Sakura nodded without delay. "Yes, he will," She grinned, leaning down and placing a hand on the other girls shoulder, who attempted to jerk it away from her grasp, but only ended up yelping in pain, "but it's still his home, and we're still his family. It's where he belongs."

Karin frowned, before Sakura reached up and pinched the muscles where her neck met her shoulder, effectively sending the fiery kunochi into unconsciousness. Gently she leaned Karin against the wet ground before placing a chakra bind around the girls wrists, leaving them in front so that it didn't further irritate her broken bones, and turning to assist her friends.

As it turned out, Kakashi was actually faring very well on his own, but Sakura's aid was much welcomed. Together they effectively put the other two ninja down, placing them in binds and next to the last of team Hebi.

With this being done, Kakashi swiftly created a clone to guard the three before he and Sakura were off to help Naruto defeat Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't help the optimism that she felt as they powered on. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** New one. The battle scenes in this chapter are also fairly lame. I'm terribly sorry about how lame I am. Review please! I love you guys!_

* * *

**A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love. -Henri B. Stendhal**

* * *

If the sight of his ex-student wasn't enough to cause Kakashi Hatake to feel a sting of sorrow deep in his heart, then seeing his ex-student with a blade to his current students neck was definitely enough.

It seems as if Naruto was in a very bad place. As Kakashi and Sakura entered the complete devastation to the earth that was obviously the result of Sasuke and Naruto's battle, Kakashi could feel the apprehension weighing him down like ankle weights.

He and Sakura landed close enough to the two to smell the blood and hear their ragged breath. Sasuke had Naruto by the neck, a strong grip with white fingers, and his remaining hand holding a short blade to the side of the blondes head.

Kakashi froze, squeezing his hands in fists. "Sasuke!" He barked, and his student angled himself to face his ex-teacher, apparently deciding that he was more threat than Naruto at the moment, as Naruto was unconscious in Sasuke's grip.

In a moment of clarity he could feel Sakura beside him, her hand enclosed around the tattered fabric at his waist as if she was scared for him. Focusing his Sharingan he could sense the heaviness of her breath, and the fact that her teeth were frequently clawing at the soft tissue of her lips. She was nervous, not scared.

"Kaka-sensei." Sasuke said, his tone even and blank, his eyes honing in on the other man.

Kakashi nodded. "Let him go Sasuke," slowly lifting his hand he grabbed Sakura's wrist, hoping she would know what he meant.

She did immediately as she slowly took a step back, across to Kakashi's opposite side and effectively closer to Naruto.

Sasuke let loose a little smirk before tossing Naruto aside like a rag doll. Naruto landed just off to the Uchiha's side, and Sakura was by his side without hesititation, never once looking at Sasuke, as if she didn't see him as important compared to her blonde friend.

This seemed to get Sasuke's attention, as he looked down at her curiously, gazing at the back of her head as she concentrated on a steady stream of chakra she was releasing.

As Naruto's wounds began to recede, Sakura slowly returned her attention back to the rest of the group, turning around and standing over him protectively. She was much closer to Sasuke than Kakashi was, which wasn't what he planned.

With red cheeks, Sakura looked directly at Sasuke, her chakra prickling up like an angry cat, "How could you!" She ground out, her eyebrows drawn down in a frown. "He'll be out of commission for at least a week!"

Kakashi watched the two glare at each other for another long minute before, without another word, the battle began. At this point, Kakashi felt helpless to inturupt.

In a blur, Sasuke and Sakura's move were detectable with his Sharingan, but just barely.

The way they fought, Kakashi shook his head, was almost like a ballad or a beautiful painting. Each hit they landed was as if rehearsed, each time she would leap forward and kick, he would dance around it. Every time he would swing the razor of his blade towards her, she would dodge so skillfully.

After a spell of time, they two landed in a square off, gazing at each other, panting.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice broke Kakashi's heart. "Just stop! Come home!" She sounded desperate, but not the way she once would have sounded. This time she also sounded determined, instead of broken.

Sasuke raised his nose at her. "You're different." He pointed out blankly and baldly.

Sakura nodded. "So are you." She said quietly.

He smirked very discretely as she stood rigid, her arms at her side offhandedly, even in the middle of a battle. "But have you really changed?"

It wasn't long before he was in front of her, his face beside hers, and he whispered something that Kakashi didn't hear, and the older male visibly tensed as they stood so vlosely before him.

However he didn't have a chance to stand there long, before the scene changed and the Copy Ninja was gazing at a strange sight.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura as he had her trapped in his genjutsu.

He gazed at her with wicked eyes. It was actually very exhilarating to see her again after so many years. He heard his blood pumping in his ears.

He'd have to make this fast; his battle with Naruto had drained most of his Chakra.

"Have you really changed?" He asked her again, his voice still bland, but his eyes were intense as he gazed at her beautiful face.

There was dirt covering that pale skin, and a bit of blood coloring her hands, but otherwise, she looked nearly unaffected by the battle with his team. He wondered if she really defeated the others with so little physical damage.

She gazed at him unabashed as he held her in place with his kekkei genkai. It wasn't a moment later her pink lips parted and she spoke, her voice holding him ransom. "You're pathetic."

For a moment, he was sure that somewhere deep within the pit of his stomach, something clenched painfully at her words. "What did you say?" He asked and she repeated her words more vehemently if possible.

"You are pathetic Uchiha Sasuke."

He resisted the urge to flinch at her words. "I am not pathetic." He told her forcefully.

At this she laughed sadly, "You hurt your friends, left in seek of power, betrayed your village, and you managed to taint what was left of your good name."

"I'm avenging my cl…" She cut him off as he spoke and he words wounded him deeper than any fierce kick he'd received from the pink haired beauty.

"…How is any of that any different than what _he _did?" She looked at him meaningfully. "You're more like him than you think." She told him quietly, her voice stinging and mean.

And as if he'd given her the permission to do so, she lifted her hands and formed a single sign. "Release." She spat, successfully releasing his jutsu.

Back in the present suddenly, Sasuke felt himself being pushed back with much more force than necessary as he squared off against her again.

"You broke my genjutstu!" He hissed and she nodded. There was no way in hell a simple release should have broken through his Sharingan. It was way too powerful than that.

"I've been training with Kakashi and his sharingan. I've learned how to break almost any genjustu you could think of!" She told him confidently.

He felt his heart thrumming wildly. She really had changed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/**_ New chapter. Sorry it took so long. hah, got caught up in life. Either way, I feel like this is kind of...anti-climatic, but then again, this isn't what they story is about necessarily. Hope you like it. Review!_

* * *

**Life is a long lesson in humility.-James M. Barrie**

* * *

She was going to win. Sasuke felt his fists clenching at his sides as he gazed at the green depths of Sakura Haruno's eyes. She would finish him today.

It's not often that he felt so much resolve in one opponent, except when it came to his own team. Besides, even if he managed to defeat Sakura, he still had to fight Kakashi, and that would surely be too much for his body. He could already feel the suffering of his body. His arms felt heavy, he was out of breath, and his wounds were starting to bother him. Naruto had landed several hits on him that were now making his chest hurt.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly.

The beautiful girl in front of him snorted like the lady she was. "We're here to bring you home."

He shook his head. "Why should you care anyways."

She shrugged and after a moment of silence that reflected unhappiness in her eyes her words felt like a punch in the face. "Naruto…" She said quietly. "Naruto wants you back."

He gazed at her. _Only Naruto? _He could tell by her posture and the confidence in her words that she was talking about Naruto and just that. She was telling him the truth. Naruto Uzumaki wanted him back, no one else. Somehow, Sasuke felt an disturbing presence settle in his stomach, and he connected the feeling, with this grown up Sakura's face.

She was telling him in that moment, that she didn't care about him anymore, but about Naruto.

He glared at her for a long time. "What happens when you take me back?"

Kakashi answered this question, stepping forward from the sidelines. "You go to trail." His mixmatched eyes were intense, almost angry as he gazed upon the Uchiha. "After they sentence you, you'll be turned back out into the village. Simple as that."

Sasuke found that hard to believe. "They're going to let me go again?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Not without making sure that you can't commit the same treason twice." He added as an after thought, "That's if you don't get the death sentence."

Sasuke didn't wince at this, or even react. He expected something similar. They'd probably put him to death.

"I think you'll be fine though." Sakura's voice brought his attention back to her, and she had a small, aloof smile. "Naruto will testify for you, and that'll probably do it."

Sasuke was at a standstill. Was it worth it? Could he really go home?

If he fought them now, they'd just defeat him, and take him anyway. If only he had more chakra, more energy! Where was his team when he needed them?

"Where's my team." He asked, his voice blank, but it still made Sakura wince as he glanced at her.

"They're restrained." Kakashi said indifferently. After another moment, his old teacher took a step closer. "Just give it up Sasuke. We've got you this time."

Sasuke sighed, resigning all hope of walking away. They both seemed to be relieved as his shoulders slumped in obvious defeat. Was he really going to just let them take him? He had no choice it seemed.

It wasn't a moment later that, as he looked into the green depths of his past team mate, he felt the sting of a sharp jab to the back of his neck before pain stripped him of his consciousness.

* * *

Karin awoke to a sharp pain that shot from her right shoulder, all the way down to her hip. Grinding her teeth against the pain, she noted the sounds of breathing in several different patterns, and quiet whispering in two different places around her.

To her left, she recognized the deep, raspy breathing of Juugo, and beside him she could tell Suigestu was present. What she didn't expect, was to hear the deeply unsettling sound of Sasuke Uchiha's deep, slow breathing.

She slowly opened her eyes only to be met by the darkness of the night, and a slight orange glow from the small fire that was obviously fresh.

Looking to her right, she saw him and her breath hitched. Sasuke; They'd caught Sasuke. His eyes were closed, but she could tell that he wasn't sleeping either.

Carefully she tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position, but it only brought an abrupt stab of pain to her shoulder and a twinge of tenderness to her tightly bound wrists. Her gasp apparently drew the attention of someone as she heard the crunch of leaves against the ground.

Her eyes held slender shins encased in black shinobi boots, which folded to give way to knobby knees, and a tiny smirk. Karin looked up into emerald green eyes. "You." She said faintly, finding that her voice was hoarse and her throat sore.

The female kunoichi held her eyes without blame or anger. Her hand reached around behind her back to reveal a small round bottle which she unscrewed, and held in front of her.

Karin watched as the pink-haired woman took a careful sip of whatever was contained in the flask, before offering it with the flick of her wrist. She took it greedily, sucking down the cold liquid as quickly as she could.

After another long moment, she could feel the strain of her sore throat lighten considerably. "Why?" She asked, "Why did you do this?"

The blank eye'd woman before her smirked before she stood, giving her no reply, and walked away.

Karin watched as she retreated towards the fire, speaking to another member of their team that she hadn't met in person, merely seen and heard of, before leaving the emcampment and disappearing into the trees.

The only ones left were her own team, and a man with gray hair; The copy nin.

He was watching her over the flames, his one black eye dull spare the one dancing orange speck.

Once again she turned to her right, to see that her dear Sasuke was no longer feigning sleep, but instead gazing at the fire himself.

"Sasuke," She breathed, her memory suddenly much more vivid; The sudden rememorance of the moments of his childhood shown to her by his past team mate.

They shared the same feelings for the same man; something that normally would make Karin red with hatred and jealousy, yet, she wasn't sure how she felt about the fellow woman. He didn't turn his red and black eyes to meet her's, but somehow she knew that he was listening.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" She asked carefully.

The Uchiha sighed quietly, his voice blank as he spoke. "Are you injured?"

She would have shrugged, but it went against the throbbing pain in her shoulder to do so, so she shook her head. "Not terribly." She lied.

He looked at her and she sucked in a breath at him. His eyes were so beautiful to her. "She broke your arm." He pointed out, "And your ankle; A few ribs as well." His voice was not accusing, but it still cut her like a knife. _Left out my dislocated shoulder and the fact that three of my fingers are broken_, but then again, he was probably doing her a favor and saving her pride by not mentioning it.

"So!" She hissed. "I gave her a run for her money."

Sasuke didn't seem convinced, after another moment, his eyes moved away from hers, "She spared your life, and she plans to treat your wounds," His voice was strangely distant, "you should be more grateful to her."

She recoiled as if he'd slapped her, "How do you know what she plans to do?" She snapped, her mind replaying the image of the slight smile the other woman gave her before giving her the much wanted water.

"She made sure that you were bound more comfortably than the others, as well as healing all of your cuts and bruises. Lastly she will heal your breaks and sprains." His voice told her that he knew all too well that this plan was true. "She treats you with more hospitality than she should."

Karin didn't miss the strange tone in his voice as he gazed out into the darkness. She didn't like this. Not at all. Why would this woman care about her?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was uploaded forever too late. It's been a long time since I've uploaded, which isn't really cool. Either way, here it is, and it isn't very long, which I apologize for. Review please! :) _

* * *

**Dreams have only one owner at a time. That's why dreamers are lonely.-Erma Bombeck**

* * *

There was something disturbing about those red eyes. Something hauntingly familiar that made Sakura's stomach clench uncomfortably when looking at the fellow kunoichi.

As she crouched down, gazing at the woman who was now asleep, she didn't understand the feeling's she felt. Something kindred behind the depths of her skin; behind those passionate eyes.

Sakura knew those expressions. She knew this flaming determination. She knew it because once, a long time ago, she'd felt all of these emotions as well. Before she rose above herself, Sakura herself had been weak and useless; had been so bounded by purpose to prove herself to those she cared about, to show that she wasn't weak, that she almost ran herself into the ground trying to prove it. To them. To herself.

She leaned a hand in, sliding it over soft skin, probing her chakra into the womans wounds and searching for the major wounds first. With precision, she sealed the rips of tissue and the gashes in bone that she had created without so much as waking the other woman.

She watched as her hand moved of it's own accord, finding all of the remaining problems without hesitation, her eyes blurring out of focus.

So caught up was she, that when eyes tinted red landed on her she didn't notice. Not until she heard his deep, emotionless voice. "She doesn't trust you."

Sakura's blood ran cold for a moment before she found the will to direct her eyes at him; At the Uchiha, and as she did she felt the familiar pull on her heart. She had missed him. Missed him in spite of telling herself every night that he no longer mattered to her.

She held her eyes level with his, giving him a dry smirk. "She's an idiot."

His blank eyes didn't sway away from his. "You're the one who heals the enemy." He said evenly.

His words made her feel queezy. "She is not the enemy." She glanced back up at him, "You are."

He wasn't affected by the words. "Regardless, she is part of your mission, is she not?"

Sakura didn't answer him, but instead finished mulling through the last of the small breaks remaining in the red haired womans body.

After a long moment, she stood and turned around without looking down at him.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the ghost of a woman he once knew.

Her pink hair was longer than he remember it being the last time they'd met on the field. Her lips were dry, and her face smudged with dirt, but even such tarnish wasn't enough to hide her beauty, nor her scars.

Her face held but one mark that marred her pale flesh, a small slightly embossed line that skimmed from the hallow of her cheek to the top of her jaw. The line was a dull white, faded by time.

Her skin told a slightly more upsetting tale. Along both of her arms, bare and toned, were scattered impessions of injuries, old and new. Some of which time would take away, others would forever scar her skin.

This was the body of a shinobi, a kunoichi, who had seen the darkenss of battle. Who had taken her share of missions and was marked like cattle with the brand of war.

She wore no expression as she stood and turned around. He watched her skin gracefully and begin to walk, but her steps faultered, and with her back to him, he watched as she stood for a long moment with her head hung low.

Her voice didn't surprise him with it's presence, so much as it's pitch. Solemn and, he knew the sound very well; Lonely. "You were never my mission Sasuke," Her pause dug into his skin, burrowing there beneath his skin like an infestation, where it would live in his skin like a constant reminder of his choices. "You were my life."

_Were._

Sasuke felt the urge to struggle beneath the weight of his chakra bracelet as she walked away, slowly, without looking back.

_You were._

He wanted to break his chain and stand, tell her that she was wrong for caring about him then.

_You were my life._

However he couldn't do that. Not in good conscious, because he wasn't sure anymore whether she did care about him, not then and especially not now.

_Never my mission._

Somehow he got the feeling that the window of light in his life was closing rapidly.

_Were._

Sakura. His light. He was already surrounded by darkness, he wasn't sure he could make it anymore if he had go it alone. Not alone again.

* * *

When he awoke the silence was broken and around him the voices of his team mates, past and present, came to light.

He could hear Juugo and Suigestu conversing about what their future held in store, with Karin's heavy breathing at his side. He could hear the oh-so familiar sounds of Naruto's morning laughter, with Kakashi making the occasional clever comment.

What he didn't hear was Sakura, and as he looked up he spotted why; she was gazing at him, perched upon a branch above him. Her green eyes were steady with his own, and as he looked back at her, his red and black eyes spinning slowly, he could see the resentment shining in her eyes.

Had she really grown to hate him?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ Well, here goes another try at a chapter. I tried to make this one a smidgen longer, because I know it it's always annoying when you're getting into something, and the chapter is only like a thousand words. So here goes a shot at longer. Also, I'd like to take the time to inform you for a soundtrack for this story. It's a collection of songs that I wrote the story to, so therefore, if you listen to them while you read it'll help you get the feel of the story. Don't worry, if you're one of the people in the world who hates listening to music while you read, there are no lyrics to the music, just lovely and fitting melodies that I drew inspiration from. So if you feel like listening to my soundtrack, then the link will be on my page. It's under the playlist name: Loneliness within _

_One last note, I'm reallllllly looking for a beta because lately my brains of the fritz and I can't seem to spot any mistakes at all which leads to poor writing. I hate poor writing. So if anyone is interested or knows a good beta for me, I'd realllly appreciate it! :)_

* * *

**Friendship needs no words - it is solitude delivered from the anguish of loneliness. -Dag Hammarskjold **

* * *

Kakashi's eyes scanned over the paleness of Sakura's bare back, colored pink with dull scars and he allowed a smile to touch his lips. He had never been a fan of feminine, mild women who's greatest thrill of the day was bringing in laundry. Who never risked anything and never worked to get what they wanted.

As he watched Sakura dip deeper into the water, submerging herself completely for a moment before rising with a quiet gasp, he slowly turned the pages of his favorite book, not really paying attention to the words written there.

"Kakashi?" There was a question on her voice as he shut his reading material and gave her full attention. Her back was turned to him, allowing him to see only the exposed skin there. His eyes roamed over the protruding lines of her shoulder blades as he waited for her to continue. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you think the council will convict him?" She asked quietly, her hands brushing the skin above her neck as she lifted her wet hands to scrub her shoulders.

His eyes, both black and red, followed the movement closely. "I don't know."

She nodded, and though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine the emotions that would be there; Pain, torment, anger, sadness, and even a bit of bitterness. "He probably deserves it." She added softly.

Kakashi stood and walked to the edge of the water, looking down at her back and he watched her tense slightly as she knew he was there.

Reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder and it was clammy and wet to his skin. After a moment her hand came up to rest on his, squeezing lightly. "I'm sure that the council will do what's right." He assured her softly.

She nodded, spinning around to face him. Her right arm was covering her breasts from his view, but he didn't attempt to look at them as she gazed up at him. "Are you going to testify for him?"

Hesitating only slightly, he nodded, releasing his hand from her shoulder now that she was facing him. It didn't feel the same to touch her while he could see even more skin than before. Somehow it felt more intimate. "We're all he has, Sakura." He said.

Green eyes hazy with emotion held his own. "He lost that right when he left us Kakashi." Her voice shook only slightly as she went on. "He lost the right to our respect and kindness."

He sighed softly, "It'll take more than that to sway Naruto's friendship, and if you're the Sakura I know," He gave her a grin through his mask. "you won't give up so easily either."

She shook her head. "I don't want to testify for him. I don't know what to do Kaka-sensei." She breathed out heavily, her eyes tipped downwards in sadness.

"Give it time Sakura." He told her softly, before dropping to his knees. The sting of the cold water made his pants cling to his knees and thighs as he turned her around, facing her back to him once again. After a moment, his hands began to move on their own; He shivered slightly as his fingers grazed every bump of her spine, his palms brushed warm, flat strokes against her ribs and the dip of her back.

Slowly and softly he bathed her, scrubbing all of the dirt that remained there she wouldn't normally be able to reach herself.

She didn't reject him. The time for timidness between the two was far gone. There was hardly a day that went by that Sakura wasn't sleeping on his couch and in some cases, his bed. She was lonely and stressed, so it wasn't unusual for him to find her confiding in him; leaning on him like a crutch. Never more than that of course, much to his displeasure he never found himself touching her soft skin with his lips. When he would sleep closely to her at night, he knew that it was a different kind of comfort she drew from him than he drew from her.

Though honestly he didn't mind the little pink kunoichi being with him as much as she was. She echoed in his mind the same lovely hue as sleeping beneath the sun. As sitting by the fire with his favorite book. She was like home to him. He had come to find most things distasteful in her absence.

Finishing her bathing, she stood and exited the water by his side. Standing on the bank with her bare chest freely exposed to him and her hips, though covered by thin white cloth, so very close to his hands that he did well to turn away from her. He gazed at the dull sight of a tree as she dressed just behind him.

He could hear her mumbling about what he knew could only be Sasuke Uchiha and he felt bitterness for the first time in a long length of time about his ex-student. He didn't feel sorry for teaching Sasuke anymore like he once had, now he simply felt a white hot envy towards the fellow male. Flames in the pit of his stomach that licked his heart, burning him up inside.

Sakura Haruno. She loved that little bastard, Kakashi could tell. He knew her very well, and he could see it in her eyes. Though she'd tried to forget, she could never truly dim the feelings she held for the Uchiha male, and it annoyed Kakashi to no end.

He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed a hard hand over his face, blocking the light from his hypersensitive eyes; When in the hell he fell in love with his female student he wasn't sure, but he sure as hell didn't agree with it. Not when she didn't love him back, and especially not when it made him feel like he was on fire at her simple touch; an occurrence that happened very frequently.

* * *

Karin swallowed harshly, the soreness of her throat still not completely ebbed as the group, half shackled and the other half walking freely, made way back to the leaf.

The Copy nin was flanking the rear, his kunai readily drawn just in case and his sharp eyes watching them closely. In the front was the Kyuubi, skipping along freely, a bright smile across his face and his hands linked behind his head.

Karin's eyes skimmed to her right and there they met the pastel form of Sakura Haruno. Fair skin reflected the light wonderfully, giving her a heavenly glow, and her long and bright hair swayed gently as she walked. There was a grace there that Karin herself struggled to master, and it was upsetting to watch.

Quickly, she averted her eyes instead choosing to gaze down at the tops of her feet with each step she took. Smoothly, the pattern of her steps didn't falter anymore, unlike her wounded team mates who struggled to keep pace. She knew that she had been healed the moment she awoke. She knew it because every fiber of her body felt loads better. No more pain at all, and also, no scars; a luxury the pink woman could have left out, but decidedly didn't. It was a superior healing, one that proved her skill, and her generosity.

To heal the enemy was unheard of to Karin. Her eyes washed back over to the kunoichi beside her and she noticed that this time, green eyes looked up to her own.

She froze as she saw a slight nod from the other woman. Acknowledgment was something that Karin craved. She craved it from Orochimaru and she never received it. From Sasuke, she still hadn't gotten any. Not to this day. She wanted someone to noticed her. To tell her she did well and always she was disappointed by the men she loved and admired.

Yet, here she was, this leaf kunoichi and ex-teammate of the man she loved, showing her respect; Equality.

Karin squinted at her, biting her lip for a moment before speaking. Her voice was raspy. "How long till we're there?"

The pink girl turned her face away before answering. "We'll be there by tomorrow at sundown if we keep this pace." After another moment of silence, her voice broke the barrier of the group loudly, even though she spoke in soft tones. "Karin right?"

"What?" Karin asked, frowning slightly.

"You're name is Karin right," even though she waited expectantly, Karin didn't get the feeling the other woman expected an answer.

Nodding slowly, Karin wiggled her arms in her chakra bracelets, feeling uncomfortable.

The pink woman smiled slightly, though it didn't reflect in her eyes. "Sakura Haruno." She turned away, "I'm Sakura. That's Naruto." She pointed at the Kyuubi before smiling, "And you'll already recognize the Copy nin."

Karin frowned, "From the Bingo book?"

The other woman nodded. "Though, depending upon how current your sources are, I guess you'll be able to recognize all three of us right?"

After another moment Karin nodded, remembering seeing all of their faces in the book before. She remember reading about Naruto, and Sakura, and even the famous Kakashi. "Yes." She said quietly, "There is mention of all of you."

Sakura nodded, "It might sound strange to you, but I wish I wasn't in that stupid book." Sakura said quietly, her eyes scanning the distance as if searching for something. "I wish no one knew my face at all."

Karin watched quietly as sadness touched the pink woman's face. "Why?" She breathed.

"If no one knew my face, maybe then I could walk down the street without people knowing who I am." Sakura smiled, "I would prefer to remain unknown, at least that way people don't look at me with such pity."

The group was incredibly quiet for a long time after her confession. Karin remained especially distant.

Her head was spinning in circles. _People pity her? Was it because they knew her team had fallen apart. That she was desperately trying to piece her life back together?_

In the time Karin's mind had wondered off, so had Sakura. Wondered back to the tail of the group, and was walking closely by the copy nin, who was gazing down at her somberly.

This sure was a strange group. One she would have to keep an eye on.


End file.
